Intolérance
by LeMoutonNoir
Summary: OC : L'épisode 100 est spécial pour le Geek, particulièrement lorsque survient l'appel du Panda, rappelant de nombreux souvenirs au garçon. (Panda x Geek ou Pangeek, c'est pas chou ça !) Je ne spoile rien (le dessin est de moi)


J'espère que ce petit OS va vous plaire ;)

Petit Pangeek tout dramatique

Je n'en dis pas plus

Je ferme ma gueule

Bonne lecture les p'tits moutons :)

* * *

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il avait tout fait pour prendre confiance en lui, paraître intimidant. Combien de blog avait-il regardé pour trouver conseil ? Combien de vidéos avait-il regardées pour voir l'attitude à prendre ? Combien de coups de fils avait-il eu avec des dealeurs pour pouvoir se faire son propre marché noir ? Le Geek ne saurait le dire…

Ses affaires avec la drogue avaient fonctionné à merveille. Il paraissait cool et sûr de lui. Plusieurs filles s'étaient mises à ses pieds. Il avait trouvé la fille parfaite. Il aurait voulu la choyer de cadeaux avec tout son argent (certes illégal). Il aurait voulu la combler de bonheur et d'amour. Mais il s'était retenu à contrecœur. Beaucoup de site préconisait le connait « macho » alors il l'avait opté.

Ça n'avait pas déplu à la belle blonde, au contraire. Malgré ses excès de jalousie, elle était restée avec lui, ne cessant de complimenté son ego surdimensionné. Alors le Geek s'était voilé sous cette facette de bad-boy narcissique. Et ils étaient à deux doigts de franchir le pas du passage au lit. A deux doigts ! S'il n'y avait pas eu…

\- Mathieu ?!

Il fallait que ce crétin se pointe ! Le Geek profitait tout juste de son corps à part entière mais cette idiot était revenu lui demandé ses services ! Et devant la blonde ! Le Geek avait beau avoir essayé de faire bonne figure face à lui, il avait rapidement perdu sa confiance en lui et était redevenu ce gosse pleurnichard en quelques instants, la voix d'adolescent qui n'a pas muet comprise. Et Mathieu l'humilia en moins de deux minutes…

Et lorsque la fille lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui prenait d'être si faible face à un homme de la même carrure que lui, le Geek avait voulu cingler pour être à nouveau fort et d'impressionner la fille, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut une insulte, que la fille prenait normalement bien, le savant macho, et qu'elle ne prit pas bien du tout cette fois-ci. Le garçon en prit plein la gueule, sa lèvre fendue et ses côtes en miette s'en souvenaient.

Il redevenait ce gosse pleurnichard _et_ victimisé. Alors, lorsque la fille sortit de la pièce en l'instant sèchement, s'essuyant le sang du garçon qui coulait de son bras, le Geek avait accepté l'offre d e Mathieu, bien qu'il se soit moqué de lui quelques secondes avant en encourageant le combat. De toute façon, le rôle de victime le moulait si bien. Il n'était bon qu'à ça… Alors il lui prit la main et fut emmener dans cet ordinateur où Mathieu habitait désormais.

Le Patron était déjà là, ce qui n'était pas à lui plaire. Et il commença à sérieusement flipper lorsqu'il parla d'avoir brûlé son gosse sous un excès simple de colère. Mais il parlait aussi de faire des salades et d'avoir fait un mariage monogame à l'église alors le Geek ne sut s'il pouvait réellement prendre au sérieux…

L'épisode 100 se déroula heureusement normalement. Il ne se fit pas victimiser, bien qu'on lui fit quelques remarques. Il reprenait ses habitudes de nerd qui traînait sur internet et recherchait des boobies, bien que ce ne fut pas des boobies qu'il y avait dans la vidéo à ce moment là…

L'épisode se termina tranquillement et, alors que Mathieu faisait sa phrase de conclusion et que les autres commençaient à se disperser, Jeannine les coupa :

-Vous avez un appel en provenance du canal 2.

Mathieu accepta l'appel. Et c'est là qu'il apparut. Sous son kigurumi noir et blanc, lui voilant une partie du visage, quelques cheveux rebelles pendants sur le devant du visage. Le Panda…

Bouche entrouverte, le Geek s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux le voir. Il scrutait son visage et vit avec une horreur non dissimulé un sourire malsain se dessiner sous les yeux noircis par la colère du Panda. Celui-ci toisa la foule de personnalité du regard et son regard se posa quelques courts instants sur le jeune garçon au tee-shirt rouge. Le Geek eut l'espoir de voir un sourire amical se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autres mais le sourire malsain ne changea pas et il détourna le regard sans s'attardait sur lui.

Et il commença à chanter. Un chant de sa voix mélodieuse qu'il entraînait depuis deux ans désormais. Une voix que le Geek adorait entendre. Une voix qui, avant, le réconforter lorsqu'il se faisait frapper par les autres. Mais elle avait une détonation différente cette fois-ci. Plus rauque. Plus dur…

 **Regarder qui voilà,  
Une vision d'autre fois,  
Pourtant je lis la peur :  
Tu es faible face à moi !**

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Le Geek s'avança un peu plus du grand écran pour un peu apercevoir le Panda et son sourire malsain. Un sourire qui lui rappelait horriblement quelques choses…

Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis que Mathieu était sorti de l'asile. Le Geek se souvenait s'être inquiété de l'absence de l'ursidé, absence qui ne sembler choquer que lui. Il voyait le visage du Panda surgir de derrière le fond vert avec ce même sourire malsain, le visage blafard et les joues creusées. Il s'était directement attaqué à Mathieu en l'insultant de lâcheur.

 **Je suis libre à présent,  
Libre de mes mouvements !  
Ta mort, du pain bénit,  
Dis bonjour à mon clan !**

La mort de Mathieu lui était donc si exaltante ? Le Geek comprenait que, à nouveau, le Panda s'attaquait à Mathieu…

Un an plus tôt, après l'avoir insulté de lâcheur, il l'avait aussi dit faible. Trop faible pour tenir tête à un vieux et une « grognasse », psychologue de l'asile. Et, pendant ce temps, les personnalités crevaient de faim dans l'âme du schizophrène. Le Panda s'était éloigné et perdu. Et il resurgissait, haineux envers son créateur.

 **Ce monde m'a changé,  
Le tien s'est écroulé.  
Ma terrible ascension  
A déjà commencé !**

Il lui en voulait. Il en voulait à Mathieu. Une haine récente ? Ou bien n'avait-il pas digérer l'abandon de l'an passé ? Il voulait faire payer Mathieu, monter en puissance et le faire descendre dans les enfers froids et sombres.

Après avoir vidé son sac lorsqu'il était parvenu à remonter à la surface dans le flot immense de l'âme de Mathieu, le Panda avait pensé blesser son adversaire. Mais Mathieu l'avait rembarré en quelques phrases et tout le monde l'avait félicité de sa répartie. Le Panda était resté dans l'ombre des autres.

 **Tu n'as plus le contrôle,  
Je me casse d'SLG !  
Ton public sera mien,  
T'es devenu périmé !**

Le Geek resta consterné sur place, tétanisé, pâlissant à vue d'œil alors que son ratait un battement. Le Panda ? Partir d'SLG ? Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait le droit d'en vouloir à Mathieu mais il ne pouvait pas partir !

Le Panda s'était enfermé des semaines dans sa chambre, ne parvenant pas à digérer cette humiliation. Lui qui avait réfléchi des heures durant à ce qu'il allait lui dire pour être cinglant et puissant, alors qu'il nageait dans les flots de l'âme, cherchant une issue pour indiquer sa présence. Personne n'était venu le voir…

 **Les gens me trouvent mignon.  
Ils se trompent, je l'avoue  
Détruire ton émission  
Est mon rêve un peu fou…**

Le Geek détecta un petit rire sardonique en fond et il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il avait comprit l'an passé en allant dans la chambre du Panda pour l'aider à retrouver sa place dans l'émission.

Car il avait été le seul à être venu, au bout de trois semaines. Au début, il se contentait d'un bref « Salut, ça va ? » et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il sortait. Mais, avec le temps, il resta plus longtemps, lui apporta de la nourriture, du bambou qu'il avait tant quémandé. Et, un voyant le sourire malsain qui était resté affiché sur son visage pendant ce lapse de temps, il avait compris : le Panda était fou.

 **J'ai trop d'avance sur toi,  
Un royaume, une armée.  
Pauvre enfant que tu es  
Devant ma virilité ! **

Il était fou. Complètement fou. Ce sourire sur son visage. Ce rire sardonique. Il avait perdu raison. A nouveau. Car il avait déjà perdu raison l'an passé.

C'était le Geek qui, à force de le côtoyer, avait sorti l'ursidé de sa chambre noir. Il l'avait aidé à reprendre goût à la vie et le sourire malsain de son visage s'était transformé en sourire amical qu'il n'adressait qu'au garçon.

 **Attention, je détecte une intrusion de niveau 4 dans les programmes d'SLG : le Panda est en train de hacker le système. Redirection des flux en cours. Conversion des données.**

Le visage robotique de Jeannine, inexpressif, fixait Mathieu qui emmagasiner les informations et tentait de comprendre les intentions du chanteur : les tuer. Il allait détruire le système et tous les condamner. Et il semblait s'en foutre que le Geek soit présent.

Pourtant, le Geek avait été le seul à le consoler, à l'aider, à le faire sourire. Il avait été le seul à réussir à faire ça, fou ou non ! Et le Panda s'apprêtait à tous les tuer.

 **A moi !  
Tout ça sera à moi !  
Après toutes ces années,  
Je vais enfin devenir roi !**

Il avait été le seul à être dans cette pièce, entre les quatre murs vert de la chambre où les posters de chanteurs se succédaient. Il avait été le seul à allumer cette lumière que le Panda éteignait toujours, refusant qu'on le voit dans cet état, préférant rester dans le noir absolu.

Mais le Geek avait su voir le mal-être de son ami. Et il l'avait aidé car il refusait de voir son ami ainsi se détruire à ne plus manger, à toujours dormir ou fixer le plafond, ne disant que tellement peu de mot que la mâchoire en devenait douloureuse.

 **Je t'ai trompé et dupé,  
Je garde l'Instant Panda !  
Je vais te hacker, te tuer !  
Tu les vois, mes ninjas ? **

Le Geek aimerait tellement tendre le bras, traverser l'écran holographique de Jeanne et prendre la main du Panda. La serrer, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Et le Panda, surpris, s'arrêterait de chanter et de sourire malsainement. Le Geek traverserait entièrement l'écran, le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, un an plus tôt, alors que le Panda pleurait de son sort.

 **Jeanne ? T'as une saloperie d'IA ?!**

Jeanne et le Panda firent une altercation. Il s se disputèrent, le Panda l'interdisant de chanter, Jeanne lui disant de dégager. Et le Geek, impuissant, regardait son ami avec son air malsain et ses yeux fous crier des mots que Jeanne lui interdisait de prononcer.

Le Geek se souvenait sans mal du jour où le Panda s'était entièrement rétabli. Il était enfin heureux, tellement qu'il avait serré le Geek contre lui. Puis ils s'étaient relâchés, fixés quelques instants avant que le Panda ne s'approche et dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser timide. Puis aucun des deux n'avait rien dit. Ils s'étaient regardés dans le fond des prunelles avant de s'enlacer et de rester de longue minute dans cette chambre, immobile, debout au milieu de la pièce, à ne rien dire et à profiter de la présence de l'autre…

 **Vous êtes tous intolérants ! J'vais faire péter cette chanson !**

Un moine s'était introduit dans le royaume du Panda. Il le fixait d'un air incrédule, sa longue cape orné d'écusson de croix chrétienne volant au gré du vent. Il inspira profondément et hurla :

 **QUATRE ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN ! C'EST L'EGLISE DU BON DU BIEN !**

L'écran disparut mais le Geek eut tout le temps de voir ce religieux explosé, le Panda et ses sbires avec lui. Il avait très bien vu ce regard qu'il lui avait adressé au travers de la caméra. Un regard qui n'avait plus rien de malsain ou de fou. Un regard triste, effrayé, désolé. Puis il y eut l'explosion. Et l'écran disparut…

\- NON !

Le Geek hurla en tombant au sol. Il fixa l'endroit où se trouvait l'écran juste avant d'un air tétanisé, la bouche béante sur un long cri silencieux qui n'en finissait pas, les yeux vitreux ressassant la dernière image du Panda. Et son regard, lucide, effrayé…

A genoux sur le sol, les autres l'ignorant complètement, félicitant Jeanne de les avoir sauvés, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ne parvenant plus à s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois absent lorsque tu avais besoin de moi ? chuchota-t-il à l'intention du défunt garçon. Pourquoi ?

Il ne put dire à nouveau quelques choses. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, à penser. Il ne voyait plus rien tant les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Et il pensa au Panda. A son baiser. A son embrassade. A ses câlins.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre qui apparut au fur et à mesure de ses pas dans l'étendue holographique. Il retrouva son ancienne chambre, la même que dans son vivant, avec ses jouets et ses objets. Alors, de dessous la latte de son lit, il prit un revolver.

\- Je t'ai insulté, Panda, j'ai été intolérant.

Il posa délicatement l'arme sur sa tempe. Puis il inspira grandement et dit d'une voix très nette malgré ses larmes et sanglots :

\- Que ta folie nous emporte tous…

Et il tira…

* * *

Je n'ai pas prévenu que c'était une deathfic ? Oh... J'AI DIT QUE JE NE SPOILAIS PAS DANS LE RÉSUMÉ! Review ? (oui, je quémande mais un p'tit commentaire positif, ça encourage toujours et ça ne prend que quelques secondes. S'il-vos-plait, juste un petite "super" ou même un "nul", ça me fera apprendre de mes erreurs...)


End file.
